


What if Raven, Lloyd, and Han were in one group chat?

by CirclesNeverStopThemselves



Category: Paul Shapera-Fandom, Shaperaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesNeverStopThemselves/pseuds/CirclesNeverStopThemselves
Summary: This is just a shitpost as the title implies.
Kudos: 1





	What if Raven, Lloyd, and Han were in one group chat?

Raven @CarnivalMan: @LloydAllen Hi.

Lloyd @LloydAllen: Oh so now you want to talk. SHM my head.

Han-Mi @ScrewYouMary: Lloyd smh means "Shake my head.". 

Raven @CarnivalMan: Yeah, Lloyd, shake my smh.

Han-Mi @ScrewYouMary: @CarnivalMan Please stop.

Raven @CarnivalMan: I'm sorry. I'll yeet myself out.

Han-Mi @ScrewYouMary: I- oh my god.


End file.
